Kuroshitsuji Fanfic (One-Shot)
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Lizzy gets kidnapped! What will Ciel do? What else, but rely on his butler, Sebastian? "I'm just one hell of a butler..."


Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk at 6 o'clock, examining the papers on his desk. He sighed, tired of signing and searching through documents all day. He pulled the chain that led to a bell that rang downstairs, signalling his butler that he wanted something. Now, this butler was very special. With his blood red eyes and his lacy black hair, this butler . . . . . . he's a demon. He goes by the name Sebastian Michaelis, the name Ciel Phantomhive gave him.

Ciel Phantomhive, 13 years old, the heir to the Phantomhive company, the largest toy company in the world. His parents died in a fire that spread throughout his entire home. He now lives with his butler and his servants in the mansion that was build to be an exact copy of his old home. He has four servants; Mey Rin, the maid; Baldroy the cook; Finnian, or Finny, the gardener; and Tanaka, who doesn't really do anything. At least, he's not seen doing so. Ciel made a contract with Sebastian, the demon, and now has a patch over his right eye, which shows the star-like mark of his contract with Sebastian. His fiancé and cousin, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, is the daughter of Alexis and Frances Midford.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I sighed, rubbing my temples after going through all of today's documents. I had spent five hours working through them, and I needed something sweet. I rang the bell, and within seconds, my butler was at my side. "What is it, My Lord?" He asked, looking me in the eye. "I need something sweet. Get me a parfait or something." "Yes, My Lord." He said as he bowed and left the room. Minutes later a fresh, cold parfait was sitting in front of me, a spoon sticking out of the fancy cup that held the dessert. I took a spoonful of the parfait and lifted it to my mouth, but eyed Sebastian when he remained in the room, looking at me while I ate. "Leave. Now, Sebastian." "As you wish, My Lord." He bowed again, and got back to his daily chores. A while later, I headed downstairs to check up on my servants. A rather useless bunch, to be honest, but they were good company. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I stared in shock as my fiancé ran up towards me.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"CIEL-KUUUUUUUN!" I shouted as I ran towards Ciel, my darling cousin and fiancé. I landed in his arms, and he swung me around once before setting me down, and asking "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" "Geez," I pouted "Ciel-kun, I told you, call me Lizzy, okay?" I smiled. He sighed then said "Alright, Lizzy." I clapped my hands together and smiled even more, glad that he was finally using my nickname. I didn't like being called Elizabeth. . . . it sounded too formal. I like the name Lizzy, it's cute! And I LOVE cute things. I smiled again at the thought of cute things. Yes, I tend to smile a lot, but I only do it for Ciel. Ever since his parents died, I've never seen him smile. It's as if he's forgotten how. But I'm determined to make him happy again, and I'll do anything in my power to do so! "Silly Ciel! I'm here to see you! I thought I'd come on a surprise visit! You are my fiancé, after all!" Ciel sighed again, and I huffed. "Ciel, you sigh too much! Sighing means that your spirit is leaving you!" A small smile seemed to tug at Ciel's lips, and I tilted my head in confusion.

Ciel's P.O.V.

"Ciel, you sigh too much! Sighing means that your spirit is leaving you!" Lizzy said, pouting at me. A small smile tugged at my lips, the irony hitting me. Spirit? In me? Yeah, right. As if I have a spirit. When my parents died and I made a contract with Sebastian, I lost my soul. Once something is truly lost it can never be returned. Lizzy tilted her head, surely confused. I was about to say something when a violin played. Both Lizzy and I looked up to see Sebastian playing the violin at the top of the stairs. "Come, Lizzy. Let's dance the night away." I said, trying to cheer up Lizzy. She smiled at me, her eyes shining, and she took my hand, dancing with me for ages. I had better things to do, of course, but as of the moment I saw her, entertaining Lizzy was my top priority. She wasn't too happy when she was angry. At around eleven o'clock Lizzy fell asleep on the couch in the living room, so I put a blanket around her and headed off to bed, ordering Sebastian to help me undress.

The next day . . . . . .

I woke up at around nine o'clock and Sebastian dressed me. I headed downstairs, and nearly got run down by Finnian. "Finnian! What are you doing?!" I demanded, getting up from the floor after he knocked me over. "Oh, Master, the most terrible thing happened!" Finnian explained, stressed. "What? What happened?" "Oh, Master, it's horrible! The poor Lady has been kidnapped!" "What?!" I shouted, extremely angry at this point. "My Lord, please calm down." Sebastian said "Finnian, what exactly happened?" "Well, you see, I was coming to check up on her this morning, and when I did, she was gone! Disappeared! Vanished! Poof! The only thing there was a note." "And where is the note?" Sebastian asked "I - It's right here." Finnian handed the note to Sebastian, who read it aloud.

"Dear members of the Phantomhive Household,

If you want your dear Elizabeth back, you will pay a ransom of 10,000 yen at the docks tomorrow at ten o'clock. Don't be late.

Yours personally,

The Kidnapper.

Mey Rin then came in, panicked. "Oh, this is horrible! What'll we do?!" "Calm down, Mey Rin," Sebastian exclaimed "We'll just have to do as the letter says." "Are you crazy?!" Baldroy shouted as he entered "Where are we gonna find ten grand by tomorrow?" "Well, have you got any better ideas, Baldroy?" Sebastian adressed. "Well. . . . not exactly. . . " Baldroy said, scratching the back of his neck. "Any suggestions, My Lord?" "Sebastian," I ordered "Find Elizabeth. Immediately." " Yes, My Lord." He said, bowed, and left, off to find Lizzy.

~ A while later~

My mind had been clouded with worry for the last three hours. Sebastian had not returned with Elizabeth, and I couldn't get any work done. When they did arrive home, Elizabeth ran over to me, sobbing. "Lizzy!" I exclaimed, caressing her in my arms "Are you alright?" "O - Oh, Ciel, I - I - I was s - so scared. .. . . . H - He .. . . He tried to . . . to hurt me . . . a - and. .. " She trailed off, sobbing. "Sebastian, what happened?" I ordered, glaring at Sebastian for letting Elizabeth get hurt. "Well, My Lord, when I arrived in the warehouse where Lady Elizabeth was being held, she was being tortured by her captor. I made quick work of him and took Lady Elizabeth back here."

~ Flashback : Sebastian's P.O.V. ~

I arrived at the warehouse after tracking Elizabeth's scent. She was sobbing in a corner, whining, tied up in ropes, gagged, her hands and legs bound. Her captor had been approaching her, until I entered, but when I came, he took a knife he had in his boot and took a swing at me. I dodged, naturally, and hit him on the head, knocking him out. I took the gag from Elizabeth's mouth and untied the ropes binding her, carrying her bridal style back to the mansion. "Oh, thank you, Sebastian." The Young Lady said on the way back. "Of course, Lady Elizabeth. If I couldn't do something like this, I wouldn't have the right to call myself a Phantomhive Butler." Elizabeth smiled at me, and fell asleep until I woke her up when we arrived.

~ Back to the present: Ciel's P.O.V. ~

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, Elizabeth." Elizabeth then pouted, and said "Ciel-kun, I asked you to call me Lizzy, remember?" I smiled for the first time in years, and said "Of course, Lady Lizzy." We danced again, while Sebastian played the grand piano. We danced for hours, and then both of us fell asleep on the couch, Lizzy's head on my shoulder as her hands grasped mine.


End file.
